


Lost and Found

by purring_goblin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Feral Behavior, Kemonomimi, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purring_goblin/pseuds/purring_goblin
Summary: A former shelter cat trying to survive on the streets. Things are looking grim for the little cat kemono until an unusual visitor shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop a new story, who would've thought!  
It's a little different than "the huskiest pups" (same universe though) a bit more angsty but I can't write anything without a happy ending so it's a safe read I promise~
> 
> Warning for mentioned past rape, it's not detailed or graphic, a flashback basically but it's there and I want everyone aware just in case you'd rather skip it. I think it's pretty obvious where it gets mentioned.
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy this fresh edition of new goblin niche fiction. I don't have a beta reader and English is not my first language ~

Well kept, presteen, a status symbol. That's how kemono pets were usually depicted all through out the media. 

No one liked to see the sad faces of sheltered cats and dogs, waiting to finally find a home. The sad cries of those abandoned by their owners because, they had to move and the new home didn't allow pets, their partner is allergic to animal hair or they have a baby on the way and there's not enough space. 

It all boiled down to the kemono they thought was easy to take care of becoming too much to handle. Especially those with higher amounts of feral blood in their veins. Huskies, Maine Coon, Serval and many more. 

He shuffled in his makeshift nest. A bunch of wood planks and cardboard boxes piled up into a cave. Blankets he may or may not have paid for. The raven haired cat kemono wasn't exactly taught how to make a proper purchase. No one could blame him really.

He was part of the less flashy side of pet kemonos. One that the government liked to pretend didn't exist. 

There were no strays living on the streets. No primals taking to the woods like their feral bio ancestors. All the rumours of hikers encountering wolf men and bipedal mountain lions were just fake news. Not to even mention the kemonos whose skeletal structure never or incompletely shifted. The so called B.A.-kemonos wandering around aimlessly unsure of where they belonged. But of course those didn't exist either.

A pathetic little whine erupted from the depths of the nest, prompting the mostly black cat to curl in on himself tighter. Holding a writhing bundle closer to his chest. 

He was a stray. More or less by choice. There was a time where he too was a sheltered pet. Waiting eagerly for his forever home. More than once it seemed like he had finally found it but it never lasted. 

The other kemono already living there hating his guts, his supposed owner's girlfriend wanting something cuter, not being exactly what the spoiled birthday boy had wished for. The list was endless. 

In the end he managed to break out of the shelter. It wasn't an official practice, but the kemonos at the last shelter had told him a lot of pets went into the built in vet's lab and never came out again. 

Especially those hard to be rehomed. The cat kemono's vet appointment had been scheduled for only 2 days after he had fled from the place. Living on the streets ever since.

It was rough. As an omega even more so. No one ever threw heat suppressants into a public park trash can or the like unfortunately. 

The dark furred cat shifted again, adjusting the small mewling bundle in his arms. 

He was always so careful. Paranoid almost. Finding the safest places to wait out his heats without any alpha finding him. 

Still it was a losing battle. He was bound to make a mistake at some point. Or maybe it wasn't his mistake really. He just hadn't taken into account how easily a determined alpha could mow down a heavy wooden door. 

The memory was still an open wound in the back of his mind. The bang of the door giving in. Too weak to stand a chance against the alpha just like he was. The pain in his abdomen despite his body's best efforts to produce as much slick as possible. 

Being left. 

Used. 

The alpha didn't even stay for his entire heat. Never came back again. Left him out and vulnerable for any other alpha who wanted a turn. Luckily no other came by the abandoned apartment complex. 

After his heat was over he had tried not to think about it anymore. Washing away all evidence in a park fountain. But the grim reminder came exactly 5 months and 2 weeks later when his stomach felt like it was sinking down and melting into his guts with a burning pain. 

What he thought had been the Chinese take out box he had fished out of a trash can turned out to be 3 plump little kittens. Ridiculously small. A dusted grey. Tabby like their alpha father. 

The omega thought about leaving them in the alley he birthed them in. He could hardly sustain himself, how was he supposed to feed 3 hungry little mouths. 

Still he couldn't do it. Didn't want them to feel abandoned and unloved like he had every time he found himself back at a shelter again. 

So he got his hands on some blankets and found the backyard of yet another abandoned building that had enough random furniture and miscellaneous things lying about so his little cave was obscured from prying eyes. It was by no means perfect but it was all they had. 

Lying on his back he opened the zip up hoodie he found a couple of months back on a park bench. A particularly lucky find. He pulled the blanket of his bundled up kittens back just a little so they could reach his chest for a small meal. 

It had been odd at first. Caring for kittens. His own kittens. Put on him unwilling. Nursing them from his chest. Keeping them close to his beating heart.

Gently he ran his fingers across their backs as they suckled eagerly. He couldn't help but to love them. Of course he didn't need the daily reminder of what that alpha did to him. But they were thrown into this unasked just as much as he had been. And they were part of him too. His flesh and blood. 

A quiet purr rumbled from his throat. Full of love and adoration. He would do everything he could to get them big and healthy. When he noticed he actually lactated it had been a surprise. Which soon turned to heartfelt relief. There was just no way he could acquire any kind of milk supplement for his kittens. 

At first his own milk had been enough. But over the past few days he had noticed he wasn't producing as much as the tiny grey bundles of fur needed. He could feel them getting thinner by the day. Tiny mouths smacking and whining after every meal that failed to fill the little pink bellies. 

The cat kemono knew he was malnourished. Hunting for food had never been easy before, but got tremendously more difficult now. He couldn't leave his kittens alone for too long, leaving them unattended and open for anyone who might pass by. And a few blocks over a pack of dogs was loitering around, exploiting most of the secure food sources. 

They were in trouble and the omega knew. Nature dictated him to lessen the size of his litter. But the humanness bred into him teared his heart in two just at the thought of leaving one of his kittens behind. Not to even mention killing one or two. 

The dark haired kemono heaved a deep sigh. Kittens whining against his chest. They were his family after all. The first he thought he could keep. But he had been thinking that a lot in the past. 

Unless he found a solution fast he was going to loose them one by one. 

But for now, the tiny grey kittens curled up to sleep again so the monochrome colored kemono allowed himself a moment of rest as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if life wasn't hard enough for a stray omega on the streets, fighting for the life of his kittens. A new threat appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or is he a threat really~ we shall see.
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter, I wrote the majority of this story on the train on my way back from a convention and had a lot of fun with it XD 
> 
> As always no beta reader but myself, I'm no native English speaker.  
Enjoy!~

Vaikal strolled down the street.  
He wasn't meant to be out past midnight. Especially not alone. But he made it through all the security measures yet again so he felt like the blame should not be on him. Plus the snow leopard never intended to run away. Just going for a walk. Stretch those legs. Burn some energy. 

The primal kemono liked his home. He really did. It was spacious, the outside enclosure it featured even more so. Basically his own private forest with rock formations to climb and a lake including a waterfall to bathe. Still when he sat high in one of the numerous big trees and looked across all the tree tops, at the far ends he could always view the fence. Reminding him his free space only reached so far. He could only run so far. Climb so high. Dive so deep. It made Vaikal's heart clench in an unpleasant way. 

Besides that. He was alone. Being an alpha the big cat couldn't help his territorial behaviour towards any kemono coming close to what was his own. And with the feral blood running in his veins another primal would be too risky for an extended period of time while normal kemono pets usually kept their distance and didn't want to interact with him. 

Of course he met others occasionally like Chaga and Raja, a black panther and a mountain lion, when their owners had one of their casino nights. But the majority of the time he was by himself. With his owner and the house staff sure but the humans couldn't replace another of his kind. 

When Vaikal grew up there were constantly other leopards around. His parents and sister Varuka, who sadly had been promised to another human before their birth even. A family of clouded leopards. Black Jaguars and a group of troublesome little Caracals.  
Their breeder specialised in providing the rich with the pets they needed to reflect their status and wealth.

So Vaikal kept strolling down the empty streets at night. Looking for something he couldn't exactly picture. One of his own. A nagging voice in the back of his mind supplied. Filling him with restless energy time and time again. But who was one of his own. 

When Vaikal's owner had brought in another snow leopard, a beta female, all he wanted was for her to leave his territory. The female had been anything but comfortable with the new situation as well. Only two days later she was gone again. 

Same with that mutt. Quite the amusing little fellow at first. Apparently he was trained to accompany cheetahs to give them a sense of security. 5 days and Vaikal had been fed up with the little dog roaming in his enclosure, roared at him once and the dog was gone. The leopard subject to reprimand. Vaikal heaved a sigh at the memory. 

He knew he had it good. Always did. When he walked the streets and alleys at night he could see them. Strays. Abandoned by their humans, left to be ignored and fend for themselves which they've never actually been taught how to. Shooting him fearful looks from the shadows as he passed by. Knowing fully well what a primal kemono, alpha on top of that, could do to their little former housepet selves. They lived in constant fear of starvation, abuse by humans or attacks from other stray kemonos. 

Vaikal never had to deal with that. Never would have to even if his owner decided he didn't want him anymore. The leopard would only be returned to his breeder or rehomed immediately. All he had to fear was being scolded for breaking out yet again. As long as he didn't get caught by the human patrol team it wouldn't be too bad. 

The primal kemono made his way down an alley, one he had ventured through many times in the past. Soft drops of rain started to fall down. Vaikal liked the rain. Was happy his outside enclosure had no roof. It felt like tiny bits of freedom raining down on him. Dampening his lush fur. 

The big cat walked by the abandoned building he used to hide in when he was younger. Back then he only broke out to hide and get his owner's attention. The backyard long since overfilled with all kinds of junk. He stood there for a moment, looking through the broken, wooden fence. 

Ears swivelling forward. There was a sound for sure but the thick raindrops made it hard to tell where it came from or what it was. With twitching ears he noticed that some of the garbage seemed almost like it had been assembled in a peculiar way. 

He stuck his head through two of the wood planks making up the fence. 

A croon. 

He could hear it now. There was a soft scent in the ear that made the leopard's long tail flick. Hard to define with the rain muting it but there nonetheless. Vaikal crouched. Prowling forward like the predator he was born. Not intending to bring anything down. Merely wanting to investigate. 

Excitement pushed him forward until he heard another quiet noise. A tiny little whine of sorts. Ears perked and facing forward he leaned around a stack of car tires. Just as he picked up a purring sound, warm and filled with affection, like an omega trying to calm its young. 

That's exactly what he spotted. Obscured by the dark of night but still clearly visible to his feline eyes. An omega clutching a bundle of blankets. The makeshift den built from things long discarded did little to save them from the cold of the rain that had begun to pour down. 

The alpha slowly came out of his hiding spot. Approaching the little family. There was no collar on the omega's neck. No mating bite on the side of his throat, but then again a lot of pet kemonos didn't mark their mates. It was a feral display most pet owners didn't like to see. 

By the lithe tail, covered in coarse and matted fur Vaikal could tell the kemono was a housecat. Black and white running along in an even pattern.

"Aren't you cold?" Vaikal called out. They had barely any blankets. No extra fat to keep warm on the omega either. Said omega snapped his head around. Green eyes big, color rapidly being swallowed by his pupils. Ears facing forward on alert. Face paling with the realisation of the mistake he'd just made. 

A primal alpha. 

And he had only noticed him when he was in pouncing proximity. Still the omega's ears flattened against his head and he growled at the leopard with everything he had. Tail slashing angrily behind him as he tried to make himself look as tall as possible in his little garbage den. 

Which was still quite small from the leopard's point of view. Vaikal stilled his movement, trying to appear less menacing. Scaring the omega hadn't been his intention. But then again he wasn't sure what his intentions were exactly either. 

It was admirable though how the small street cat defended his litter. Willing to fight even though he knew he could never win. Vaikal didn't know where the offer came from when he heard his own voice. "Come with me. I can give you blankets and food." But it felt right. 

The omega however remained unimpressed, hissing. "As if I would ever trust the likes of you." A skin crawling growl came from the omega's throat again. "Leave! Or I will scratch your eyes out!" 

The way the omega snarled, Vaikal actually felt mildly threatened. So he turned and made to leave the alley on rain soaked feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone~  
In case you were wondering why the stray cat doesn't have a name, that will get cleared up soon, maybe next chapter even XD I can't really say cause I'm not writing in chapters I'm just dropping a wall of text basically and dividing it for posting, but I know I've written it already.
> 
> Either way, both felines are pretty rattled after their encounter in different kinds of ways. Let's see how things continue~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snow leopard on a mission and a mildly threatened cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read all mistakes are my own and I intend to keep them.
> 
> Enjoy~

The black and white cat huffed, tail still flicking about angrily long after the primal kemono had left. He was angry at himself more than anything. Risking all of their lives by being careless. 

He should've noticed the approaching alpha the moment he stepped foot into the alley that led to the backyard he occupied. With another swish of his tail the cat kemono curled around his kittens protectively. 

Primal alphas were prone to raiding nests and killing litters. All alphas were really. Wanting only their own genes to be passed on. 

Rumour had it that primals were even more ruthless though. Unable to stop their aggressions due to the feral blood in their veins. 

The omega rumbled deeply, purring for his own comfort as much as for his kittens. 'Come with me.' The alpha had said. Not even bothering with a better disguise for his cruel intentions. The two toned cat didn't sleep that night.

Vaikal made it back into his enclosure undetected. Deciding to lay down inside for the rest of the night. A fitful sleep claimed him.

The following nights the snow leopard broke out each time. Restless energy claiming his mind and body tenfold. Drawing him to the dark alley leading to the omega and his kittens every single night. 

Vaikal considered stopping the endless cycle of walking up to the alley way, leaving and coming back the following night.

Maybe if he went to the far off forest instead of the city he would eventually forget about the omega and his kittens. However he remembered the last time he ventured into the woods. Almost getting mauled by a saber toothed kemono that vaguely looked like a lynx but was even bigger than he himself. It was even guarding a lynx too. A tiny shivering omega. Poor thing the sabertooth's prey for sure. 

The memory made Vaikal shiver. Clearing the forest out of his options. The big kemono didn't want to scare the omega or bother him. He had enough stress as it was, the alpha knew. Vaikal wasn't sure what he wanted really. For tonight he decided it was just another look. 

The sky was clear this time. No clouds or rain in sight. Half moon brightening the streets in a soft glow. More careful than last time, the grey furred kemono snuck up on where he knew the omega rested. No noise was to be heard. He almost expected the backyard to be empty. 

Once the den came into view though he could make out the shape of a figure huddled up inside.  
The moon shone down, light reaching through the open spots in the nest's roof. Illuminating what was hidden inside. 

The omega was feeding his young. Small mouths nursing from their parent's chest hungrily. Vaikal felt breathless. Of course he knew about all this. Mating, growing litters and all that. Was taught so from an early age on, since primal kemonos were often used for breeding once they were of age due to their rarity. 

Still there was something about the scene in front of him that left him utterly dumbfounded with awe. Feral alpha senses roaring to life. Unsure what their call meant the big cat shifted in his spot. 

Vaikal remembered a few months ago his owner had taken him to a couple of different shelters and kemonostores. High end, only groomed pets with clean family trees. 

After the dog incident the human had wanted the leopard to pick out a companion himself. 'Pick something you like and I'll take care of the paper work.' The human had told him. Vaikal had been grateful for the opportunity and his owner not giving up on him due to his nature. None of the kemonos had stood out to him however. 

But now when he looked at the omega feeding his kittens, purring and stroking their fragile little bodies ever so gently. 

That's what he wanted. 

Not in the general sense. He wanted them. Vaikal had a loose understanding of how money worked. But there was no cash register here. No staff member waiting to fill out the necessary forms. 

Money couldn't buy this. 

The leopard felt this was something he had to get himself. Something that needed to be earned. He had no clue how or what to do. His instincts gave him a vague feeling for the right direction though. 

Tail swishing with excitement as he headed home for tonight to let the realisation sink in. Before he curled up in his elevated bed, Vaikal rummaged through his cupboard that stored different blankets, towels and pillows. Dragging out the thickest and softest blanket he owned. He had a plan.

The omega kemono had noticed the lingering scent of the snow leopard around the small territory he occupied ever since that first night in the rain. 

He decided his spot was too good to give up though, no one ever really came here. And as long as the primal didn't show up in person again it would most likely be fine. 

Still he felt eyes on him at night every so often. Pushing it off as the paranoia that inevitably came with living on the streets. Something could always be hiding in a dark corner ready to attack after all.

When on another night, just after sundown, he smelled the alpha again in the alley that led to his nest, fresh and prominent the cat kemono broke into a sprint. Fear curled in his guts as the smell only climbed in intensity the closer he came to his makeshift den. 

Hissing under his breath as he squeezed through the planks of the wooden fence. Green eyes darting around frantically for the hulking form of the leopard. But no one was there. 

With slow steps the omega inched closer to his nest. Dreading he could find it empty. He dropped to his feet crawling inside to the very back where he hid his litter in an unassuming pile of cloth. 

Relief washed over him. His lungs releasing the breath he'd been holding. They were still there, all three of them, up and as well as they could be. The cat gave them all an affectionate nuzzle, making the tiny grey bundles stir in their sleep. 

That night he had been able to snag a bag of takeout from some humans. He couldn't steal food often. It drew too much attention to him and if humans caught wind of stealing strays in an area they'd send out teams to catch them. This one time would be fine though. 

As the kemono moved to grab the bag of food where he dropped it at the entrance of his den he caught the leopard's scent again. Head whipping to the source of it on the right. It was a pile on the ground. 

The dark furred cat eyed it suspiciously. Poking it with a foot before he picked it up. A blanket. Possibly the softest he had ever had the joy of touching. 

His nose wrinkled. 

Absolutely drenched in the leopard's alpha stench. 

He looked around again, ears swivelling this way and that, checking his surroundings. No sign of said alpha. He brought the blanket inside. Too good a catch to pass up just because of the smell. 

It wasn't exactly winter yet. But the early fall nights were starting to get pretty chilly. The blanket would keep them all warm for sure. Once in his nest again the cat scented the blanket with vigour. Trying to rid the fluffy fabric of its previous owner's smell. All it seemed to do was rub the alpha's scent all over him. 

Irritation drew a huff from the omega cat. But he settled with the blanket anyways. Kittens mewling in complaint about the unknown scent only for a short moment. The kemono picked up his bag of food starting to eat. 

Kemonos were able to digest human food without a problem as long as it wasn't too fatty or seasoned. The two toned cat could already tell after the first bite of fried meat that it wasn't going to be the healthiest meal. But beggars couldn't be choosers. With the plastic bag he could even conceal the smell enough so he had food for a couple of days. 

With a full stomach, his kittens bellies round with milk, all of them wrapped up in the new cozy blanket, the omega fell into a light but content slumber. 

A couple of days later, just as the cat returned from getting a sip of water from the nearby park fountain. He could smell the primal again. 

This time it was faint. Like he just ran through. Preferred but unsettling at the same time. As if the other had been in some kind of hurry. Squeezing into the backyard he spotted the small package immediately. 

It sat closer to his den than the blanket had, making discomfort crawl up his spine. He would have to scent mark the closer vicinity to let the leopard know he was overstepping boundaries. Wether it would keep the alpha away or not was a different story. 

The black and white furred kemono crouched on the ground to examine the dropped package. He poked it with a finger and it felt soft. Almost fleshy underneath the outside paper. As he picked it up to unwrap the new mystery gift the smell filled his nose already. 

It was absolutely delicious. 

Unwrapped in his hands laid a huge chunk of salmon. Fresh, raw, fat lining the tender flesh. The omega's mouth watered at the look and smell. Compared to the take out he had gotten his hands on a few days ago, which made his stomach hurt as much as it filled it. This was not only going to be magically delicious but healthy on top of that. 

As the cat hungrily dug into the piece of fish, skin and all he finally started to wonder. Undoubtedly the leopard had dropped the salmon off at his den just like the blanket. He had figured the blanket might have been an apology for intruding on his space. Maybe a bit of an excessive gift to hand to a street cat. 

The primal undoubtedly came from a rich home. As they all did. Maybe it wasn't so odd after all. With the fresh salmon basically melting in his mouth the smaller kemono didn't have the mind to keep worrying about the leopard's intentions though. Taking a nap in the autumn sun after finishing his hearty meal. Completely forgetting his intended marking of the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaikal has no idea what he's doing but he's doing it well.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
Next chapter, Vaikal throws himself into trouble thanks to his new found ambitions, maybe he'll get away with it. Maybe he will have to face some consequences. Stay tuned.  
(I already know lmao XD)
> 
> Also there is a hint to another story in this chapter~ one which I haven't started writing just yet but I have a vague outline of what I want to happen and the characters OwO


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaikal is trying his best and new trouble arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this far~ I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.
> 
> My chapter summaries are shit I'm so sorry XD I might just leave them empty in the future.
> 
> As usual I am the beta reading this (and writing it too) I keep all mistakes so don't even mention them.
> 
> Enjoy~

Vaikal felt a little guilty for breaking out so frequently. But he had an omega to care for. Wether said omega wanted his care was an entirely different story but he had seen him cuddled up in the blanket he had left and the salmon was a pretty sure fire thing to begin with. Who in their right mind would deny a fresh piece of salmon. 

Sneaking out during the day time had been a challenge. But the leopard was determined to get the fish to the smaller cat before it ended up as lunch or went stale. And while the salmon did help most likely, Vaikal wanted something better. Something more specific.

He sneaked up to the kemonostore his human frequently brought him to shop for kibble and other supplies. Besides the three meals per day the leopard also had a bowl of the crispy dried food in his room, to snack whenever he felt like it. 

The kibble specially produced for kemonos wasn't meant to substitute actual meals but a pet could survive well on kibble alone. As shelters often didn't have the time to provide fresh cooking for all their inhabitants. Plus some owners were simply too lazy to cook an extra unseasoned dish for their pet. Again, Vaikal was lucky.

It was well past midnight again this time. Easier to make it out of his owner's villa. But tonight's objective overall would be the most difficult yet. Vaikal had seen how thin the small kemono was. His kittens too. Of course on the streets it wasn't always easy to find food. 

When Vaikal was still young and in training he remembered being told that some omegas could have difficulties producing enough milk for their litter if they themselves weren't getting enough nourishment. 

The grey furred kemono was determined. Kibble was made in all kinds of different varieties. There had to be one for nursing omegas. Plus the dry chunks of food were easy to store away and didn't waft off as much smell as fresh food did. 

The big kemono snuck around the store. Silver eyes darting across the expanse of the building. Silently searching for the best way to break in undetected. 

If his owner caught wind of him breaking into a store essentially stealing food he would get into serious trouble. But it wasn't like he could walk into the store by day and pay at the cash register like a human. And with humans not understanding a thing he tried to tell them he couldn't ask his owner to buy some kibble for lactating omegas. That might also give the human the wrong idea and drop even more trouble on Vaikal. 

The big cat huffed. He spotted a large air vent just above the backdoor. Height not being a problem, but unhinging the metal bars could be. Taking a step back he gauged the distance. With a flick of his tail he jumped up high reaching the metal locking the air vent without any issues. Getting rid of the metal gate was surprisingly easy too. 

Vaikal flinched at the clatter of the heavy bars hitting the ground below him. He needed to be more quiet. Hurriedly he moved through the vents leading to the inside of the store. The bars on the other end came out just as easily. This time he took the metal down with him as he jumped to the ground. Setting it aside carefully. 

For a moment the primal stood completely still. Nothing was to be heard. No alarms. No footsteps. 

Good. 

In the blink of an eye Vaikal dashed forward. Searching through the aisles at rapid speed. First time in his life the leopard was glad he was forced to learn how to read. Without a huff he came to a stop as he found the housecat type kemono aisles. 

Vast variety of canned wet food and kibble spreading out through the shelves. Kitten, adult, senior. Secondary gender nonspecific kinds. The large kemono growled beneath his breath. There was no time. He had to make this as quick as possible. Alpha munchies. Beta crunch. 

Seriously was there nothing omega specific? With the way humans liked to make a fuss about their omega pets he would've expected more. Whenever his owner took him along to some party or event he always got shooed away if he so much as breathed in the direction of an omega. As if he jumped anything that came within a 10 foot radius. But no special foods? Ridiculous! 

Vaikal walked up and down the aisles again and again. Tail swishing behind him angrily. So much for being quick. He couldn't just leave unsuccessful like this. 

Deciding he could at least look for another blanket or a pocket heater he rounded the corner. Smacked in the face by a wall of omega centered items. Whelping boxes, heat pads, suppressant collars. 

It was a little overwhelming. Among everything though, the alpha finally found what he had been looking for. Food and snacks. The ultimate mix for shiny fur, scent gland relief, chewy treats for more slick production. 

Vaikal's hand twitched towards the treat package before he shook himself. Better not get carried away here. Moving further down the aisle he skimmed through the neatly stocked shelves. But what to pick? 

Fertility enhancing jelly mousse. No. Vitamin crunch for the pregnant omega. Kind of too late for that. Kemono supreme O+, all essential vitamins and minerals for omega and litter, supports lactation and the healing process after birth, for male and female omegas. Perfect! 

Vaikal grabbed the bag. Placing a shiny rock, he had found on the bottom of the lake in his enclosure, down in the place previously occupied by the bag of Kemono Supreme O+. It might not mean anything to the humans but the leopard felt a whole lot better about taking the food bag having given at least something in return. 'The thought that counts' or something like that.

Preening with his perfect find the grey haired kemono quickly made to leave the store. Heading towards the alley he had become quite familiar with over the past weeks. Buzzing with excitement. Hoping the little cat kemono would be happy about the kibble he ventured into the backyard. 

Usually he made sure the omega wasn't around when he dropped his offerings but tonight he hoped he would meet the other cat again. 

A hiss came from the right as the den came into view. As it seemed the black and white kemono just came back to his nest. Glowering at him. Ears flat, tiny fangs bared. The leopard licked his own much larger canines on reflex. 

He didn't intend to rise to the others threat. Neither of them was looking for a fight and the other was merely protecting his young. With twitching ears, the primal lowered himself to the ground to make himself appear as unthreatening as possible. Shoving the bag of kibble forward in a silent offering. 

When the other didn't move, only staring at the bag, almost offended, tail whipping angrily behind him, Vaikal whispered "It's for you." The other cat took a step forward. Free food was free food and he would never turn that down. Couldn't afford to either. So the smaller cat grabbed the bag quickly, taking three steps back while hugging the bag of food to his chest protectively.

Vaikal's inner alpha purred at the sight. He had provided food, which the omega accepted... albeit begrudgingly but still. Small victories. Green eyes looked to the side. Jaw clenching and unclenching. 

"Thank you for... all the stuff..." It was a growl more than anything. But it made the leopard's tail rise and his heart skip a beat anyways. "Of course! I'm glad you liked it." Vaikal couldn't help but preen a little bit. All his alpha senses were singing. An unfamiliar feeling. But he could get used to this.  
"My name is Vaikal by the way!" He added after a moment. The other cat sniffed, tail slowing down. "Ok."  
That made the leopard cock his head to the side. Ok? "Arent you going to tell me your name too?" He was dying to know. 

The cat kemono's face scrunched up in distaste. Tail giving an irritated flick. "No, get off the couch, what's that in your mouth." Only a few of many. Spit that out, urgh, go away. Other pets also liked to call him knotslut, omega whore. Canines specifically liked to call him a bitch even though he wasn't even one and the monochrome coloured cat still didn't get it. 

Vaikal's expression fell. He had forgotten that most shelter kemonos didn't have names until they were adopted. The kemono's official name was then put on the registration form along with all information of their owner and new place of residence. The omega must have never made it past the trial month in a new home.

"I'm sorry." The leopard mumbled. "'s not your fault." It took everything the omega had not to hiss again, the primal was just so close. Huge despite sitting on the ground below him. 

But the distance was respectable and there was no sign of aggression from the large kemono so the cat tried to be civil as well. An alpha in viewing proximity was threatening in itself though. Even if the smaller kemono wasn't in heat and wouldn't be for a while, he knew most alphas on the street didn't care when they found a lone omega. 

"You can still come home with me, you know." The leopard whispered. As if he feared any noise could make the cat kemono flee. 'Home'. Green eyes met steel silver. In the moonlight the leopard's eyes looked almost ethereal. Shining with sincerity. No malice or bad intentions to be found. 

Somehow that irritated the smaller cat even more. Just what did the alpha want. No one just picks up a stray off the street out of good will. 

Shaking the tension out of his body and swallowing his nerves he decided to tell the primal kemono off once and for all. "Look. I don't know what you're trying to achieve here. But if you expect me to spread my legs for some kibble and a blanket you chose the wrong omega." 

As the words registered the other's eyes went wide. "Wha- no! No that's not- I wasn't trying to! I just-..." the alpha trailed off. Not entirely sure what his goal was. 

He wanted to take care of the omega and his litter. Why he didn't know. It felt like a part of his being like his steely eyes, the spots on his tail and rounded ears. Of course they barely knew each other but that didn't mean they couldn't start doing that. 

His tail twitched against the dirty ground. In the end it all boiled down to the leopard being lonely. Not alone per se. With his owner and the rich man's many servants around the house. Chaga and Rajah whom he got to play with occasionally. Still he felt. 

Empty. 

"I just want to take care of you." Vaikal heard the smaller kemono huff at that. Grumbling "You're crazy." as he slid back into his nest, out of view. "Your kittens too." The leopard added. That made green eyes fixate on him again, sizing him up. 

In a show of peace troubled steely eyes held the other's gaze, blinking to show he meant no harm. With slow movements Vaikal made to stand up and leave again. Always under the watchful gaze of the small omega hidden away. 

Once the primal kemono was out of sight, his scent going stale, the black and white cat breathed a little easier. What a strange creature he was. Such odd behaviour. No predator no matter how patient and persistent would go through so much trouble to get his prey. No matter wether the objective was the omega himself or to harm his kittens. 

The small cat huffed as he inspected the bag of kibble. As a shelter cat he never learned how to read but the front of the bag had the image of a happy smiling cat. White ears and tail, with a litter of 5 colourful kittens in her arms. Most likely a special mix for omegas with young. Or something like that. 

Without much preamble he ripped the bag open with his teeth to give its contents a sniff. Despite the salmon being the healthiest meal he had had in months his stomach still felt achy most days. A dull pain in his abdomen. Maybe the kibble would help with that too. 

Popping a few pieces into his mouth to give it a taste. Enjoying the crunch he licked his lips. Unfortunately delicious. The package was decently sized so he would be able to eat from it for a good while. 

A content purr sounded in the back of the omega's throat, as he hid the bag of kibble away deep inside the nest to obscure the smell of food. The leopard's words replaying in his head. 

What alpha just decided they wanted to take care of an omega with a litter. A litter that wasn't even theirs. And yet that's exactly what he did. The blanket, the food. Even scenting the area a couple of blocks around the alley leading to the backyard his makeshift den was situated to keep others away. 

The primal probably thought the smaller kemono didn't notice but the alpha's scent was distinct. Almost exotic among all the pet kemono scents cluttering the streets. Black and white ears twitched with irritation. 

On top of everything the primal clearly didn't belong on the streets. Besides his talk about taking the smaller cat home the big kemono was well kept, fur in immaculate condition and an expensive looking collar fitted around his neck. 

Why was he strolling around like that when he had a place to call home. It was all so odd to the smaller cat. Quiet huffs, followed by tiny demanding mewls ripped the omega from his thoughts. He had more pressing matters to attend to than worry about some well kept runaway alpha. 

His kittens were hungry and needed attention. With a small chirp followed by a rumbling purr the omega unzipped his hoodie to feed the writhing bundles.

After the kibble incident the leopard seemingly vanished. No sights, no sounds, no lingering scents. Gone as if he never existed. It's been a few weeks the omega guessed. 

Days and nights blurring without structured feeding and sleep times. The small cat kemono wondered if his words might have been too harsh. He didn't like the primal alpha lingering around his den, but he ultimately never harmed him even once. Instead brought him food and a warm blanket. The latter doing wonders to keep his litter and himself warm at night. 

Maybe the big cat got tired of wandering the streets or his owner got a better omega for him. Something up to the leopard's standard. 

A strange feeling passed through the smaller kemono at the thought of the leopard being captured. The stray knew of the patrolling humans, trying to dwindle their numbers. Of course a pampered pet wouldn't know about them. But would the humans really dare to face a roaming primal? Their feral blood and inhuman strength making them far more dangerous than the pet kemono from next door. 

The smaller cat huffed as he chewed a handful of kibble. Pleased to find out the mix had crunchy and chewy bits alike. He had bigger concerns than to worry about the whereabouts of some alpha. With the leopard's scent marks slowly dissipating from the general area a pack of dogs appeared. They hadn't quite reached the abandoned building yet but they were dangerously close. A pack of betas. But a threat either way. Making his runs for water more and more difficult.

A couple of days later when the cat returned from the park fountain his fur bristled. The dogs had invaded his previously abandoned backyard. Moving the junk around in search of anything edible. There was at least 5 of them. 

They haven't spotted him outside the broken wood fence yet. The den untouched too. But it was only a matter of time until one of them would find it and go to investigate. 

The cat kemono's ears flattened against his head as he suppressed a growl. Fighting them was not an option. The omega wouldn't stand a chance. But he couldn't risk his kittens being found. There was no telling what a hungry pack of stray dogs would do to them. 

With horror he watched one of them raise their nose into the air, sniffing this way and that. A wolfish grin split the mottled dog's face. "Here kitty kitty." The female called out. 

They must know he was around. Snickers and howls erupted from the group. The omega needed to react fast. Without a second thought he snuck around the fence to the other side of it where an old sofa was situated inside the backyard. 

With ease he vaulted over the fence, landing heavily on the old piece of furniture, making metal rings screech. The pack's heads snapped toward him instantly. 

For a moment none of them moved. Frozen in place. Muscles twitching beneath skin ready to pounce at any moment. The cat hissed. A feral sound. Fangs on display. Tail beating against the withering sofa. He could see the exact moment the beta female, apparently the pack leader pulled her lips back in a snarl, giving the signal to attack. 

It was his signal to break into a mad dash. He jumped past the scattered trash, slipping through the loose wooden planks of the fence with ease. Not running full speed just yet to make sure the entire pack was following him. His ears twitched backwards to listen to his pursuers' footfalls as he ran through the alleys. 2. 4... 5. The full pack. 

Weaving through the empty streets. The moon was high in the sky already so at least the chance of running into anyone else was small. On quick feet the omega led the pack of betas away from his den. Using a trash can in a dead end to jump up towards the water rail of a building. 

With fluid movements he pulled himself up to the roof. Effectively the pack lost his track. Sniffing all around the end of the narrow alleyway. By the time they made sure he wasn't hiding around anywhere the cat kemono was already gone. Down the other side of the roof and back the way he had run with fast but silent steps. 

Now that the dogs had found his hiding spot he had to find a new one. They weren't safe in the backyard anymore. The omega had expected this to happen but it was still tough. 

Clouds gathered over top. Filling the air with the smell of oncoming rain. Once he reached his nest he quickly checked each of his tiny kittens, giving them affectionate lickes before he bundled them up in a smaller cloth. Draping the large blanket from the leopard around himself. 

A sad look was sent to where the bag of kibble was hidden. He couldn't carry any more though and he needed to leave fast while the dogs were still far enough away so they wouldn't be able to track him down again. 

The soft rain pattering against the pavement was a nuisance. But it helped to hide the cat's scent. With a last look back to his den, built so carefully out of the discarded wood and metal to shelter his kittens, the omega made his way out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Things aren't looking too good for either of our feline friends at the moment.  
Next chapter might take a little longer cause I'm starting to run out of prewritten content and have to activley start writing again XD
> 
> Kind of want to write something new, something feral and nasty, but I should finish all my wips first XD  
If you have any suggestions or requests though feel free to voice them any time~
> 
> Edit: if anyone knows why the endnote of the first chapter shows up suddenly and how I can fix it pls tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For a moment there was silence. Only the cars in the distance providing white noise. Neither moved. Breaths shallow as if any kind of sound could break something fragile. Then the omega stepped closer. Still at a safe distance, always ready to bolt just in case. But closer still. "I'm coming with you." "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others I think. But it felt appropriate to end it where it does. Because literally a new chapter starts after this so OwO yeah, enjoy~
> 
> Also tried something new with the chapter summary, I think I might keep it like that.
> 
> I'm the only one beta reading, all mistakes are mine alone

Vaikal thought he had been sneaky. Efficient and undetectable as he snuck into the kemono store to grab the bag of omega food. As it stood though, despite his best efforts, he had been caught on the surveillance cameras. 

The shop owners already knew the leopard and his human. Found the shiny rock as payment endearing. So they weren't mad and merely told Vaikal's owner so he knew his pet was sneaking out at night yet again. 

The man of course wasn't thrilled about this. Locking the primal kemono up in his room for an indefinite amount of time. 

Vaikal was devastated. His alpha senses screaming. He had to get out and check on the little omega cat and his litter. Who was going to bring them food if he was locked up? Who would protect them should any other stray find the nest? All the terrible possibilities made the snow leopard's hackles rise. Tail beating angrily behind him day in and day out. 

Vaikal's owner was left wondering over his pet's actions. The man knew fully well the kemono was sneaking out again more repeatedly, but let it slide since he had been quite busy and unable to play or take the primal out to meet his friends. But stealing kibble? Vaikal certainly wasn't suffering from hunger. 

When a concerned shop worker had pointed out it was a special kind for omega kemonos that just birthed a litter, realisation dawned. Maybe he should've neutered the alpha like a few breeders recommended. He wasn't planning for cubs after all. And the snow leopard had never seemed overly sexually motivated or aggressive. 

The man sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he remembered the missing blanket and stolen salmon. Just what was his pet up to. When he offered the kemono to pick out a companion for himself he hadn't quite meant it like that. 

Either way, there might be a poor stray out there with the litter of his leopard and something needed to be done about this.

Two weeks. Vaikal had counted the days. Two weeks after his kibble mishap the door to his outside enclosure was opened again. Early in the morning. It was a trap of course. He knew. If he snuck out right now he would get into even more trouble. Patience was key. 

Even if his boiling alpha instinct wanted nothing more than to jump over the high brick walls and find the little cat kemono. Make sure he was fine. His kittens healthy and growing strong. The grey leopard stalked up and down along the door leading outside. 

Once the last rays of sunshine disappeared from the horizon, after hours of waiting, nothing was holding the alpha back anymore. He disappeared into the trees, finding the one closest to the brick wall. Finding the branches have been cut short but that couldn't stop him. Without breaking a sweat the primal kemono leapt onto the high wall and jumped off the other side with practiced ease. Making his way into the city, running.

As he walked into the familiar alleyway, Vaikal could already smell them. Dogs. His pace picked up. Hurrying over to the backyard of the abandoned building. 

Occupied by a pack of 5 beta dogs. Rage boiled beneath the leopard's skin. He didn't know what had happened here. But for a fact the little cat omega was nowhere to be seen. The bag of kibble Vaikal had brought for him lying empty in front of his former den, forgotten. 

The den was destroyed. 

Vaikal vaulted over the broken fence not bothering to squeeze through the loose planks. A loud feral roar made all the dog kemonos scurry to their feet. Sour, acrid stench of piss and fear filling the air as they fled at the sight of the primal alpha. 

Even after they were all gone Vaikal couldn't stop the growls from working up his throat. With urgency he ran over to the former den, searching for any signs of the smaller cat and his litter. Luckily there was no blood to be found. Their scent almost nonexistent under the stench of dog. But a slight undercurrent of distress was still noticeable. 

The leopard growled again. A guttural sound deep in the back of his throat. He had failed. When they needed him the most he wasn't there. 

He paced. Guilt and anger gnawing on his frayed nerves. However standing here waiting wouldn't change anything. He had to find them. Immediately. With that the alpha took off again.

Tucked away hidden behind two trashcans, the omega kemono just stopped to feed his demanding kittens when he heard a roar. Silenced through the distance. Still it vibrated in his very bones. 

Not once had he heard the leopard roar. But he knew the feral sound was his. White tipped ears swivelled to make out which direction it came from. It was clear the sound meant to intimidate but to the smaller cat it was almost like a call he needed to follow. Making his way through the alleys on quick feet. 

The omega had made a decision. 'Come home with me'. It was naive and utterly stupid. But if he wanted his kittens to survive it would be his best bet at this point.

A few streets from his old hideout he found the alpha again. The smaller cat watched the other from the shadows for a moment. He appeared to be searching for something. Almost frantically. Soft growls leaving his lips as if calling for someone. 

The omega hesitated. He had already made up his mind but facing the huge alpha in the flesh again he started having doubts. If this went south it most likely meant the end of the little cat family. 

An omega protecting their litter could work up unknown strengths. A primal alpha was still something else though. The cat took a steadying breath. Padding out of his hiding spot on soft feet. 

The leopard's head snapped around instantly. Round ears perked, facing forward. Tail curled in anticipation. For a moment there was silence. Only the cars in the distance providing white noise. Neither moved. Breaths shallow as if any kind of sound could break something fragile. 

Then the omega stepped closer. Still at a safe distance, always ready to bolt just in case. But closer still. "I'm coming with you." Voice small and foreign to the smaller feline's own ears. 

Vaikal could hear him loud and clear though. Ears strained forward. Breath hitching at the omega's words. Unease and fear were lingering in the air around them despite the smaller kemono's confident stance. Disbelief froze Vaikal in place. Fearing this moment would seize to exist once he acknowledged it. 

Voices came from the main street, breaking the quiet and catching their attention. Humans.

"This way!" A hushed whisper. They couldn't get caught now. Neither of them. Vaikal pointed in the direction with his head before he turned to leave, ears flicked backwards to listen for the omega's steps following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again next chapter might take a little bit cause I'm just a really slow writer XD 
> 
> I might start uploading some other stories as well though, I'm like writing 5 different ones at the same time.
> 
> Also started playing Wolf Quest recently. And I think I need to write something with wolves XD 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things have been pretty stressful for the omega cat. Will he finally be able to rest? Will he ever get a name?   
Find out next time on "Aristocats reimagined"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Despite the unfamiliar territory, the alpha's scent around him at all times with said alpha being only a jump away, the warmth of the soft fabrics coupled with being inside a home quickly lulled the omega to sleep. He hadn't planned on sleeping at all, keeping guard to make sure nothing harmful was lurking in this mansion. And yet, he slept deeper than he had in weeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe we're on chapter 6 already XD I didn't expect this to get so long actually... but then again I never do.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Not beta read as usual.

The cat's presence behind him was both thrilling and soothing at once. Alpha instincts elated at the fact he was leading them home. Leading them to safety. A warm bed and meal come morning. 

The two cats wove through narrow streets and alleys on quiet feet, almost soundless. Occasionally the hurried patter of another stray scurrying away after picking up Vaikal's scent.

More than halfway to their goal they had to stop for a quick break. The omega leaning against a building wall, slightly hunched over, panting through the pain in his lower stomach. 

Worry tainted the leopard's scent. After a moment the street cat straightened up though and they continued on their way. 

It was baffling what distance the leopard had put behind himself each time he came to his former den. They were weaving through streets, alleys and parks. 

After what might have been almost an hour journey they reached a district of villas and mansions. Because of course the primal was living in one of those. No one with average income could afford a primal kemono after all. 

Whatever rich human owned Vaikal was probably going to be really damn happy his prized pet is dragging home a ratty street cat. His matted tail swivelled behind him as he huffed at the thought. 

Maybe he could hide in some closet and go unnoticed for a few days at least. As nice as it was to imagine living in one of these massive houses. Realistically there was just no way any of these home owners would take him in, especially not with a litter on top of that. A litter from another stray unknown.

Finally Vaikal stopped at a brick wall. "We're here!" He chuffed with a smile before he jumped up the wall, grabbing the ledge with ease and pulling himself up. 

Once securely seated on top he reached his hand down for the omega to take. "Come on, I'll pull you up." The cat was a little miffed at the leopard not expecting him to make it up the stone by himself. He did still have his kittens swaddled up in his arms though so it was probably safer like this. 

With a little grumble he moved onto his tip toes to grab the alpha's hand. Without so much as a huff he was pulled up and safely seated onto the thick brick wall enclosing the property. 

Green eyes widened as they overlooked what was basically the estate's "backyard". The house wasn't even visible from here. All the cat kemono could see were tree tops, seemingly for miles. 

As if someone cut out a piece of a forest and just planted it into some fancy suburb. While the omega was stunned in place, Vaikal leapt onto the branch he usually used to sneak out. It had been shortened recently to prevent just that but in reality he could make it over the wall just fine without. It had just been more comfortable to climb the tree and make it over the brick like that. 

Once on the ground the snow leopard reached out his arms. "Jump! I'll catch you!" Now the cat new that the other was in fact crazy. Nose scrunched up, ears flat. "No way!" Holding on to his kittens protectively as he remained seated on the wall. 

Vaikal looked around, as if the trees would suddenly sprout a solution to get the omega off the brick wall. Soft grey tail flicking awkwardly. "Well you... you can't really stay up there." The cat huffed in response. Almost retorting that yes in fact he could stay up here very well. 

But truth was he knew himself that he couldn't. But he wouldn't just leap into the leopard's arms either. At least not without a fuss. For a moment he sat there grumbling and weighing his options. The cut branch pointing to the wall wasn't close enough for him to really make that jump. And with his kittens still clutched to his chest protectively he couldn't just leap down. If he jumped down without them he wouldn't be able to reach up and grab them with how high the wall was. 

Black ears flattened. "If you drop us you're dead!". The snow leopard beamed up at him, arms reaching out again. "I would never!" With that the cat jumped. Landing safely in big arms. 

The omega wanted to protest. Bodily contact with an alpha making him deeply uncomfortable. But before he could even struggle in the snow leopard's hold, before any sound left his mouth. The leopard released him.   
Already walking again as if nothing had happened at all. The cat huffed but followed on slightly shivering feet. 

What looked like a forest from above was in fact very much a forest on the ground too. They passed tree after tree. In the distance he could hear flowing water. It was nothing like the average backyards the cat got to see the short times he had been homed. If it was him living here instead of the leopard he would never so much as peek over that brick wall let alone sneak out to roam the streets. But maybe primals were just different.

After a short walk they finally made it to the house. Large was apparently the theme here and it also showed in the snow leopard's room. The cat's ears flattened as the alpha led them inside. The sheer size of the room, topped off with the overpowering scent of primal alpha was almost overwhelming. But the omega was tired and the burning pain in his lower stomach was flaring up again as well. 

Vaikal's tail flicked about excitedly. The fact that the street cat along with his litter was standing in his room, looking about curiously, was still surreal. The leopard shifted in place. Unsure what to do with himself now that they were here. He took a steadying breath. Right. Warmth and food. That's what they needed. He hurried over to the drawer and dragged out all the blankets he could hold. Dragging them over to the omega. 

"Uhm, my bed is up there." He pointed over at the plush platform high up on the huge cat tree. "I'd leave it to you but it might not be ideal with the kittens? But I got these blankets and I can check for some pillows too!" 

The cat stared at the tree for a moment, then his green gaze moved over to size up the leopard again. The alpha appeared almost shy with his arms overflowing with soft fabric. "Yeah, it's too dangerous for them up there. Just blankets is fine." The omega mumbled. 

Vaikal gently placed them down close to the smaller feline. He would've built them a blanket den but he wasn't exactly good at it. Still he could at least provide everything the other kemono needed to get comfortable for the remainder of the night. 

On quiet feet the leopard left through one of the two doors of his room. Set on a mission to retrieve every single pillow from the entire mansion. Safe for the ones in his owner's bedroom and the staff rooms. Didn't want to wake anyone up after all. 

By the time Vaikal made it back the omega had already built a sizable nest out of the blankets he had been given. The sight made the alpha's chest swell with warmth and pride. 

Slowly he approached the cat kemono, putting down the pillows at a distance as to not agitate the already stressed out omega. A hushed "thank you" could be heard. Barely a whisper before the pillows were neatly woven into the pile of soft blankets to form a small den. 

Once he deemed the fluffy den acceptable the cat shuffled inside. He eyed the closet on the far wall again. It would make a great hide out but for tonight he opted for the corner next to the scratcher. 

Green eyes met steely grey as the smaller feline noticed the other staring. The omega shifted in his spot for a moment. "I... have to feed my kittens". It was a simple statement. Vaikal nodded in response, not averting his gaze. 

The cat's ears twitched in irritation. It wasn't like he was ashamed of letting anyone see his kittens nursing from his chest. But it was also a display of vulnerability he wasn't quite ready to let the snow leopard see. "Do you think you could... " he trailed off but realisation dawned on the primal's face. 

"Oh! Yeah, sure! Sorry! I'll just..." Vaikal stood abruptly. Cheeks rose dusted. "I'll go up into bed too. Tell me if you need anything and get some rest. You're... you're safe here." Before the leopard jumped up onto the cat tree's highest platform he put his food bowl that always contained some kibble in front of the omega's new nest. Just in case he wanted a snack during the night. Always under the watchful gaze of the stray. 

The cat wasn't sure how safe he really was in this house but he at least didn't feel like they were in any imminent danger. So he let himself relax a little bit once the primal had retired to his bed. Long tail hanging off the platform the only indication the leopard was still present. 

Prompted by tiny, exasperated mewls the omega moved to unzip his hoodie. 

Vaikal couldn't see them from up where he rested. But he could hear the small mewls and smacking of hungry mouths, followed by eager suckling. "Shhh, I know." He could hear the omega's hushed whisper as he crooned at his kittens, trying to soothe them. "I know it's not much. I'm sorry." 

The leopard's ears twitched. As it seemed he had been right with his suspicions. Due to his own malnourishment the omega wasn't able to produce enough milk for his kittens anymore. 

The alpha rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling with determination. This would change soon. He would find something good for them to eat in the morning. For now, they all needed to rest. Unless the little cat got comfortable in the new environment he might not touch any food at all. 

Vaikal was exhausted as well, it had been quite the eventful night. Still sleep didn't come easy to him and when it finally claimed him it was fitful at best.

Down below the small cat kemono family was huddled up in a mountain of blankets. Kittens close to their parent's chest and beating heart. The omega checking his surroundings again just to be safe. 

The entire mansion was eerily silent. Only the occasional car outside providing noise. Once in a while he could hear the leopard shift above him. Green eyes looking up towards the primal's sleeping platform. 

It was still strange to share a space with an alpha. But the snow leopard had proven time and time again that he posed no threat. Neither to his kittens, nor to the omega himself. 

Curiously the small black and white cat kemono sniffed towards the bowl of kibble that the alpha had placed in front of his new den. His last meal had been a while, but the dull throbbing pain in his abdomen made the smaller kemono feel nauseous more than anything. With a deep sigh the cat shifted in his blanket den, licking his tiny grey kittens affectionately before he curled around them to sleep. 

Despite the unfamiliar territory, the alpha's scent around him at all times with said alpha being only a jump away, the warmth of the soft fabrics coupled with being inside a home quickly lulled the omega to sleep. He hadn't planned on sleeping at all, keeping guard to make sure nothing harmful was lurking in this mansion. And yet, he slept deeper than he had in weeks.

The next morning, the omega is woken up by bright sunlight tickling his nose where it falls into the opening of his nest. Yawning and sniffling the cat took stock of himself. 

He had actually followed the snow leopard home. The ache in his stomach was still there. But otherwise he felt well rested. His kittens were still fast asleep. Tiny little legs twitching, soft noises leaving their mouths as they were dreaming. 

When the cat omega looked over he was surprised to see the alpha lying on the ground as well. At first glance of the large body the smaller kemono felt the urge to flee. But the feeling settled quickly, the leopard had helped him after all. 

The street cat might not fully trust the primal yet but he could allow him to sleep at a respectable distance. A small smile crept up onto the cat's lips as he saw the primal all tightly curled up in a blanket, long plush tail in his mouth as he continued to doze peacefully. 

Sleeping like this the alpha looked like no threat at all. And so the omega decided, while his kittens were still sleeping as well, he could nap for a little longer too. 

Rustling noise pulled eventually rose the cat from his slumber. Hackles rising on instinct at the smell of primal alpha. After a moment the stray relaxed again. It would take a while to get used to these new living conditions. If he was even around for that long. It was only a matter of time until the leopard's keeper found him tucked away in the corner and chased him out onto the streets where he had come from. 

Vaikal stretched his limbs with a big yawn. Long tail falling from his mouth and curling leisurely behind him as he shook the sleep off his shoulders. 

The scent of omega gently tickled his nose and he looked over to where the little street cat had built a new den from pillows and blankets. 

When he turned he found green eyes already watching him with suspicion. The alpha couldn't help the smile that split his face. Maybe the cat wasn't exactly thrilled to be in his home yet. But at least they'd be getting enough food and Vaikal could make sure they were safe. No more dog incidents! 

"Good morning!" Vaikal called out softly. The cat shifted in his nest. Gaze flitting to the side. "Morning." Voice a small whisper. 

The snow leopard stretched again with a happy chuff. "You know I'm not going to jump you right?". In return the cat snorted. Green eyes trained on the alpha again. "So you say." But there was no fear in the stray's voice. Scent relaxed. 

Until his ears twitched towards the door, eyes growing big. Before Vaikal could even hope to placate the other the door was already swung open. A young woman with a plate stepping in. 

Suzy. 

One of the house's maids. Vaikal knew her well, she's a nice human. Sometimes she even brought him an extra snack from the kitchen. But the little street cat didn't know her yet. 

The leopard had wanted to prepare him before anyone came into the room but it was too late now. "Good morning, Vaikal!" The woman greeted the leopard cheerfully as usual, moving to set the primal's breakfast down on the low table. 

Noticing movement in the corner of her eye she looks over. Met with big glowing eyes. The moment their eyes lock the cat hisses. Followed by the woman's shrill shriek and the plate clattering onto the table. 

Vaikal's ears flattened against his head but before anything more could happen Suzy was already out the door. Making her way up the stairs to her boss's room. 

She wasn't the most squeamish person ever. But that time when a couple of racoons basically overrun the estate was still seated deep in her bones. 

"Mr. Brennan?" She called out while gently knocking at the door. "Come in." The man already expected Suzy to come into his office. He had checked the security feed of the surveillance cameras that are around the leopard's enclosure. 

They had to put them up back when Vaikal was still young and was prone to running away and hiding who knows where. Also they had a teeny tiny raccoon problem when the alpha hadn't started to mark his territory yet. 

On the camera's feed he could see Vaikal bringing in a small cat, helping them over the high walls while they clutched what looked like a bundle of blankets protectively. 

The man could only guess it was probably a litter of kittens. Most likely a litter of hybrid kittens because he missed to get his alpha pet fixed. He ran a hand through his hair as Suzy told him about the encounter in the snow leopard's room. 

"It seems Vaikal actually brought in a stray cat. I've just checked the security feeds. No worries, no raccoons in sight." At least he hoped the cat was a stray, otherwise the leopard brought them a whole lot of trouble into the house. 

The maid visibly deflated with relief. It was only a small cat kemono. "Would you mind going down into the kitchen again and bring them an extra plate of breakfast? If we still have some of that goat milk left, we could offer the cat some of it for their kittens." Suzy gasped at the mention of kittens. "Of course, sir. I'll be right on it!", "Thank you, Suzy."

Well this certainly wasn't how Vaikal had envisioned their first morning together to play out. The alpha did his best to make sure the street cat calmed down again. Promising that Suzy was actually really nice and would never harm anyone. 

To the snow leopard's surprise the omega relaxed rather quickly. Even coming out of his hiding spot to investigate the food the human female had placed onto the table once Vaikal offered it to him. 

Miraculously the contents of the bowl hadn't spilled out when the tray was dropped onto the table. It was one of the leopard's usual breakfasts. Goat milk yogurt with berries and some toasted oats. 

Since kemono's also possessed some human genetics they could digest a bigger variety than their animal counterparts. Though Vaikal wouldn't turn down a raw steak at any time of the day either but he liked those little snacks like the yogurt and crunchy oats too. 

The alpha moved the bowl closer to the smaller cat again, motioning for him to dig in. With a flick of his black and white tail the omega gave the dish an experimental sniff before picking up the spoon at the side awkwardly. 

"I don't know how to use this." None of the homes he had been in had ever taught him how to use cutlery and the shelter sure as hell didn't bother either. He had only little memory of his time at the breeder where he originally came from. 

Vaikal's expression softened. "That's ok. You don't have to use it." With that the cat gave another sniff, ears moving this way and that to make sure nothing was coming for them from any random direction, before he finally dug in. Swiping up the yogurt with quick flicks of his tongue. 

The leopard gave a pleased hum. Maybe he wasn't exactly the one who had provided the food for the smaller kemono but at least the omega was comfortable enough to eat around him. 

The cat's stomach was rumbling appreciatively at the food despite the dull pain being omnipresent. The yogurt was creamy and rich. The berries he picked up with every other flick sugary sweet on his tongue. He could in fact get used to this. 

Black ears perked up again. Hearing footsteps coming closer. In the blink of an eye the small feline kemono was back, hiding in his soft den. 

Vaikal looked up as the door opened, slower this time and Suzy entered with another tray. Packed with a smaller bowl filled with the same ingredients as the leopard's and a shallow dish full of milk. 

The woman gently set it down and Vaikal murred at her in a friendly way. "Sorry about earlier." The woman spoke softly. "I didn't mean to scare you, I promise. Here is some breakfast for you as well and some milk for your kittens." She added, directing her attention at the mound of blankets in the corner. Where green eyes watched her in silence. 

After another moment the woman left again and the stray came sneaking out of his nest to see what she had brought. The fact that she would really bring him food after he had hissed at her was baffling to the cat. And how did she know he has kittens? 

The omega's brows creased in thought. As if reading his mind, Vaikal explained. "I think there are surveillance cameras around the house. One of them must have picked us up last night." The cat hummed in response as he gave the plate with milk a sniff. 

It was warm, but not too hot, maybe his babies would actually like this. The omega moved over to wake up his still sleeping kittens to bring them over to the low table. Gently he sat one of them down in front of the shallow dish. 

The small feline mewled with displeasure, being taken from its parents warmth. Too small to really put the tiny paws under its body not to even mention drinking from a dish on its own. With wobbly movements it dipped half of its face into the milk, resulting in even louder mewls of discontent. 

Quickly the omega picked up his mewling kit. Placating and soothing it with gentle croons and licks, cleaning the milk off the small face. "Guess you'll need to grow a bit more before you can have any of that." With an affectionate nuzzle the cat put his litter back into the nest. 

"I'll feed you guys later. Just a quick snack for me first, ok?" The kittens whined in response but eventually settled in the warmth of their nest once again. 

Back at the table the cat shifted in place. He wasn't used to being treated so nicely. Wether it be by a human or another kemono. The smaller feline looked down the the food tray sheepishly. "Sorry I hissed at her earlier. I didn't really mean to." 

Vaikal perked up at that, ears facing forward. "It's alright, she just startled you. It's understandable you would react that way." The cat hummed in response. 

Apparently the leopard wasn't the only strange one in this house. What human didn't get mad at a pet for hissing at them? She even brought him an extra bowl of food. It was all odd to the street cat but he decided to not worry too much about it for now.

After that both kemonos sat in silence, enjoying their meals. Despite the relaxed atmosphere the leopard felt giddy and excited. This was his first breakfast together with the little omega. And while it hadn't started well the smaller feline seemed to enjoy it now. 

Vaikal rumbled happily between bites. Spoon discarded so the stray wouldn't feel awkward for not knowing how to use the utensil. 

It was peaceful. The other feline's company making the leopard feel warm inside. It hadn't felt like this when his owner had brought in the other snow leopard, or the dog. Vaikal looked up from his food. Soft grey eyes watching the other kemono eat eagerly. 

Suddenly steel grey eyes widened. One moment the omega was happily eating breakfast. The next he was swaying in his spot, slowly sagging to the ground. Distress prominent in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Let's give the kitty some rest.  
Also me: How about I don't do that~
> 
> Don't hate me, I'm writing on the next chapter already and I think it's almost done XD 
> 
> Also please picture this huge alpha boi napping with his tail in his mouth. He's so soft~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "While the nurse discussed the results of the kittens' examination, Vaikal looked at the kittens in awe. He had picked them up earlier to bring them along but this was the first time he got a good look at them up close. Blue eyes blinked at him blearily with tentative mewls. Vaikal wanted to cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop a new chapter so quickly :D look at me being productive~
> 
> Warning for this and the coming chapter: loads of unrealistic medical stuff! but then again this is an abo kemonomimi fic, no one is looking for realism here, right XD 
> 
> Not beta read as always.
> 
> It's soft boy hours, enjoy~

The snow leopard felt the breath catch in his lungs. Choking him. He rushed over in a matter of seconds. The cat quietly murred in pain, clutching his lower stomach. Eyes glazed over and unseeing as Vaikal crouched next to the smaller feline. 

"H-hey! What's wrong?" The leopard touched the other's shoulder. The stray not flinching away, only wheezing and panting open mouthed. 

Vaikal's blood ran cold. This wasn't good. Maybe the omega was allergic to the food. But then again his body felt hot. Almost burning up. 

He had to get help. 

The alpha jumped to his feet, making a mad dash for the door and practically flying up the staircase to his owner's office with a distressed roar. 

He was taught to knock before entering but this was an emergency and they had no time to waste. The young businessman was taken aback by his pet suddenly storming into his room like that. 

Growling, chest huffing, expression struck with worry and fear. "Easy there! Vaikal, I'm going to need you to calm down." The leopard gave a frustrated growl, they had to go help the omega now! Still he knew he wouldn't be getting anywhere like this. 

He took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. "Alright, now what's the matter?" The man asked calmly. Vaikal gave a distressed murr in response, pointing towards the door. Luckily the human got up and simply followed the rattled alpha down to his room. 

The moment they entered the room Vaikal's owner immediately spotted the cat on the ground. Whining quietly to himself, body contorted in pain. 

They had to bring him to a vet asap. "Vaikal, can you carry him to the car? We're going to the clinic right now. If possible get his kittens too." The leopard let out an affirmative noise, as he hurried over to the blanket den. 

The litter was swaddled up in a smaller cloth again, making it easier to grab all three of them at once.   
Vaikal felt bad, the omega surely didn't approve of the primal touching his kittens. But they had no choice. 

Carefully he moved them over to their omega parent, crouching down once more. The alpha gently crooned to the other feline and the cat finally responded. Albeit sluggishly, as if in a haze. 

"We're going to bring you to a vet, ok? They'll help you. You're going to be fine." Vaikal spoke softly. He had to keep it together now. Be strong for the omega and his litter. If he was freaking out now he wouldn't be of any help at all. 

The street cat blinked up at the primal blearily, eyes not really able to focus. "Here, can you hold onto your kittens for me?" The smaller cat nodded, accepting his kittens into his arms weakly but securely. "I'm going to pick you up now." Vaikal stated, the fact that the cat wasn't struggling or protesting against being touched and carried was severely unsettling. 

While he wrapped his arms around the smaller feline Vaikal could feel just how thin the stray was. His last proper meal must have been a while back. The snow leopard held the smaller kemono close as he carefully carried him out of the room, meeting his owner in the hallway. 

Alarmed by the commotion one of the house's staff members was rushing over to the homeowner. "Mr. Brennan? What's going on? Do you need me to call the Chauffeur for you?". The man in question waved his hand dismissively. "Thank you, Marco. But there is no need. We're just going to the vet clinic real quick. I'll be driving myself." 

Vaikal's ears twitched at hearing that. Good. If his owner was driving they'd be at the vet's in no time. Down in the garage, the leopard gently shuffled the cat family along with himself into the car. Holding onto them and crooning reassurences the entire drive. 

Just as he expected they made it to the clinic in no time at all. They went through the back entrance which was specifically for primal kemonos so normal domestic pet types wouldn't get agitated and scared even further while already being at the vet.

Once they were inside, a nurse already came rushing over, leading them to one of the emergency examination rooms. A doctor following them shortly after. 

Mr. Brennan quickly relayed all he knew to the doctor. The leopard was prompted to place the omega down onto the examination table. He obeyed despite wanting nothing more than to keep holding the little cat and keep comforting him. 

A weak growl of protest came from the stray as a nurse took his kittens away. Quickly followed by a pained hiss as the vet prodded his abdomen to see what the issue was. 

"The stomach feels unnaturally hard, he also seems to have a high fever. I have a suspicion on what the problem could be but we'll check with an ultrasound just to be sure." The vet told them while a second nurse readied the device. 

Vaikal leaned in closer to the omega, gently purring in the back of his throat trying to soothe the omega a little bit as the doctor exposed the cat's stomach further. 

The stray moved his head to look at the leopard, squinting up at him. "Wha-... why are you growling at me?" Because of his primal nature the alpha's purring was a far deeper rumble than that of the average cat kemono. "No, I'm not- I'm... I'm purring. Is this not soothing to you?" The cat scrunched up his nose in return, "No..." 

The alpha deflated a little bit at the fact he wasn't able to calm the other. But his attention was snapped towards the doctor again when she began to explain. "Just as I had expected, there is still something stuck in his birth channel." She said, pointing at a dark spot on the ultrasound screen. 

"Unfortunately not uncommon for stray omegas, they often have no calm spot to retreat to when they get into labor and try to rush through it. First time pregnancies are always a little more risky as well, especially if the omega has to do it alone. We can't tell wether it's an underdeveloped fetus or a placenta that didn't pass through. But we will perform an emergency surgery immediately. Since the rotting tissue has already caused an infection around the closer area and he might already have a sepsis building up." 

The clinic staff worked efficiently. Preparing the anesthesia for the stray. The black and white cat felt a pin prick on his right arm. An injection. He wondered dazed. He had gotten injections before. The effect was immediate. Green eyes growing heavy. World becoming dark and fuzzy around the edges. With his last strength, the cat reached out to the primal kemono. Grabbing his shirt with shaking fingers. "Please... protect my kittens." His voice was barely a whisper. 

Once the words left his mouth, the omega's eyes fell shut. Body going limp. Vaikal's chest felt tight again, heart beating against his ribcage. "I will protect them with my life." The alpha whispered to himself. 

Steely eyes watching the nurse that had grabbed the bundle of kittens earlier. She had been weighing them, taking notes at the side. 

Next thing he knew, the omega was pushed out of the room on the wheeled examination table. The nurse with the litter following close behind but walking in a different direction once out on the clinic corridor. 

Vaikal felt torn. He should be with the omega and watch over him, but he also promised to protect his litter. He murred in distress. A high whine in his throat. 

His human came up to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's sit down and wait until the surgeons are done, yeah? Your little friend will be fine, don't worry. You know how capable everyone is in this clinic." It did little to soothe the alpha's worries and conflicted feelings. 

When the first nurse walked by them in the waiting area, the kemono's owner stopped him. "Excuse me, but would it be possible to do a quick DNA test? Since I'm assuming my leopard found the cat while roaming the streets, I just want to be certain wether or not the litter is his."

"Of course, Mr. Brennan. I'll send someone to take Vaikal's DNA samples right away." A few minutes later a clinic intern showed up with a thin comb to brush the leopard's tail. Vaikal gave a confused sound. Why were they doing that. They should be focusing on helping the omega, or bring back his kittens already. 

Long tail flicked against the floor in irritation once the intern disappeared. The alpha huffed. He had wanted to protect the street cat, take care of him. Rationally he knew there was nothing he could've done to prevent this. 

Even if he had found the stray sooner, he wasn't exactly a trained birth helper. Still he felt useless as he sat there and waited. Sure the doctors were capable. But that didn't secure a positive outcome. The longer they waited the more the alpha's agitation grew. He was ready to claw out of his skin. 

His owner trying to placate him with reassuring words but they fell on deaf ears. Ears flat against his head, teeth bared as steady growls worked themselves up his throat. 

Luckily the man and his pet were the only ones in the waiting room, thus the human refrained from reprimanding the primal for his behaviour. Allowing him an outlet for his stress. 

Vaikal wanted nothing more than to just grab the cat, all three of the kittens and bring them back home. Wrap them up in blankets and keep them safe from all the dangers of the world. But he couldn't even smell them from here. All he could smell were sanitizers, the bitter scent of medicine and the stale underlying fear of the kemonos that had waited for their appointment before they came in. 

The alpha was just about to get up and simply search for them when finally one of the nurses returned. A woven basket in hand and Vaikal smelled the kittens immediately. When the nurse walked up to them he reached for the basket instinctively. 

The nurse chuckled softly, "Looks like you've already been waiting for them, huh?". She seemed hesitant for a moment but handed the kittens over to the alpha before addressing his owner. "It's quite unusual for an alpha to care for a litter like this. The DNA test showed that Vaikal is in fact not the father of these kittens. Usually alphas tend to be aggressive towards litters that aren't theirs, primals especially so. But I guess Vaikal is just a special case." She gave the leopard a warm smile. 

His owner, Mr. Brennan, was equal amounts relieved and surprised at the test's results. "Indeed quite the unusual one." The man snorted, tousling the leopard's hair affectionately. 

Vaikal gave an excited murr. At least he could make good on his promise now, protect the kittens like the omega asked him to. 

"The kittens are in surprisingly good shape, considering they were probably birthed on the streets. No parasites or infections. We tried to bottle feed them since their parent is out of commission for a while. Unfortunately they didn't latch at all. Their growth is also a little stunted due to the malnutrition but once the omega gets better the kittens should bounce right back as well." 

While the nurse discussed the results of the kittens' examination, Vaikal looked at the kittens in awe. He had picked them up earlier to bring them along but this was the first time he got a good look at them up close. Blue eyes blinked at him blearily with tentative mewls. 

Vaikal wanted to cry. 

They were so unbelievably tiny. How was he supposed to protect them when he was afraid even breathing into their direction could harm them. They whined, wriggling about a little before cuddling up against each other to sleep. The heat pad inside the basket giving them comfort. 

After a moment the leopard felt a soft rumble working up his throat. Quietly crooning an chuffing. He wanted to nuzzle them gently but feared his scent might rub off on them and the smaller feline probably didn't appreciate that. 

Vaikal noticed their fur color. A light grey dusted their tiny bodies. Quite unusual considering their omega parent's coat was primarily black. Finally Vaikal understood why everyone thought the kittens could be his. Safe for the tabby stripes running through their fur, their coats were pretty similar. 

It made the alpha preen a little. He knew he wasn't their father, never would be. But he would protect them with all his might as if they were. He would keep them out of harm's reach as best as he could so they never had to fear a thing. 

The rustling of papers momentarily snapped him out of his revery. "Here are the printed test results if you want to keep them."

"Of course, thank you." The kemono's owner took the papers. Vaikal kept rumbling softly for the kittens despite the worry for the omega kemono still clawing at his guts. He hoped they had made it in time for the doctors to save the street cat. 

They had to have made it in time. Vaikal wasn't ready to be a single dad. Not that he was a dad. Or mated to the omega. 

Distress crept up the leopard's back, making his heart feel heavy. He just wanted the cat to be fine and healthy again.

Vaikal's owner marveled at his snow leopard's behaviour. "You really care for the small cat family a lot, don't you?" The nurse was right, this wasn't typical primal alpha behaviour. But he couldn't help but be proud of his pet. Sure, breaking into a store and stealing kibble wasn't great but the leopard had done it for a good cause. The human reached over to scratch his pet behind his rounded ear. Soft purring growing louder. 

"If I had known it would be this easy to find you a friend I would've just taken you out for a walk through the city and spared us all the trips to the shelters and shops." The young man joked with a laugh. 

The snow leopard chuffed, long tail wrapping protectively around the basket of kittens in his lap. Their sight soothing his nerves ever so slightly. He could sit still and wait for the doctor to return a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a bit shorter but I really wanted to post Vaikal interacting with the kittens XD   
Single dad Vaikal anyone? No?   
Nah I'm just kidding... unless.
> 
> I don't know how quick I'll be with the next chapter. Need to focus a bit on my other stories too X'D Sabal finally has to go into heat lmao
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed and feel free to yell at me in the comments~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read this far!  
It may seem a bit gloomy right now but it will get better (but first it has to get worse).  
This is kind of just an introductory chapter but I hope it was a nice read anyways. Next chapter our little cat omega is going to meet someone new~ stay tuned


End file.
